1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of latches.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Latches are relied on in many applications for securing, for example, doors in a closed position. Although many latches are known in the prior art, none are seen to teach or suggest the unique features of the present invention or to achieve the advantages of the present invention.